Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141102014455/@comment-24796133-20141102220619
Brok We descend down a small slope and into the lower level of my hideout. THis is far more extensice, 20 metres across and 10 wide. On shelves all around the edges are artefacts, books, scrolls, weapons, everything i collected during my time as a bounty hunter and onwards. One large oval table in the middle, upon it lay the maps i was studying the last time i was down here, before all this started. At the far end of the room is a tunnel that leads out in the ground, a tunnel system i forged over the years i was here. Being a badger come with the advantage of burrowing after all. What surprises Sophia the most though is the most important artefact in here: my old bounty hunter armour. It's a thick, leathery material but nearly as strong as metal, the sleeves removed, shoulder guards attached and contours on the material marking my muscles. There is another piece for my legs, stopping just below my knees, the rest of my feet covered by the boots. There are also two bracers for my forearms, each with a hidden blade in them. The material itself is black in colour. I took it from an elf we captured long ago, elven materials are always of high quality. I put the armour on and attach the belt and sling that accompies the outfit. I tell Sophia to bring the staff over to the table. We place both relics we have in the centre, and I head to one of my bookshelves. I find the tome i need after a minute of searching, and bring it over to the table. "What is that?" Sophia asks. "It's information about different powers. Not a Kefran book sadly but the next closest thing to it. I'm trying to find a power which will suit our needs." I reply. "Wait... what? You can't just find powers to use!" Sophia says, confused. "With those we can. Obitus is far too powerful for all of our average powers combined. The only way we're going to fight shadow is with a shadow power. And lucky we have just the thing." I show her my ring, the stone still glowing black. "That's necromancy, straight from a Droki, which means it came from Obitus's power. Absorbing that on it's own would drive anyone insane, so we have to use the staff to create a hybrid power." Sophia nods slightly, but she still doesn't understand completely I think. I speak again, but this time to myself: "We need a power that counter acts shadow and death... like lightning." The idea clicks in my head. I pick up the staff and light up my hand with energy, and the blue energy flows into the staff. This is only the second time i've done this, and I have no idea if it will work. I put on the ring and press the stone against the staff, and the darkness flows in to join with the energy stream. The two start to mix, swirling togehter, until eventually the new power settles. It's black but crackling in the staff. "You may want to stand back, this could go disastrously wrong" I say to Sophia. "You're going to absorb that power?? Do you even know what it is?" She exclaims. "Not a clue." I reply, then I pull the power into my body.